Herobrine's Curse
by IHateCliffhangerz
Summary: Notch has to do something to help his people. Herobrine's madness needs to stop, so Notch takes extreme measures. Will Herobrine channel the goodness inside of him, or get lost to the world as he knows it?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Notch glared at his brother. **"This has gone on far enough."**

Herobrine stood with his back to Notch, his obsidian sword dangling from his grip. Blood dripped from the blade, staining the ground below him. _"Oh yeah? This is who I am, brother. The darkness of the world, the stain. I created the mobs that roam the night. I created fear." _

Herobrine turned, fixing his glowing eyes on Notch. _"And since when do you care about what I do?" _He gestured to the burning village behind him. _"You think this is the first time I've destroyed lives?"_ Herobrine laughed. _"This was just one of many, Notch."_ **"Exactly my point. My people are in danger. It is as if you are determined to wipe out entire bloodlines! Entire families! I am done with this, Herobrine." **

Herobrine narrowed his eyes. _"And what do you expect to do? Kill me? I am a god! An immortal!" _He snickered as Notch folded his arms. **"You don't know the power I wield." **_"Funny. Now, can you go? You're ruining my plans with your presence." _Herobrine said, turning his back again on Notch.

"**No. This ends now."** Notch waved his hand and the air around the two of them smoked. _"What are you doing?"_ Herobrine asked, a small amount of fear lacing his words.

With a tiny pop, they landed in a small room. It held a wooden desk with two chairs in front of it, with bookshelves lining the wall behind it. In front of the desk, in the corner sat a bedrock cage, the bars glowing with enchantments. Herobrine sat in the cage, all his weapons on a table out of his reach. Notch appeared behind the desk, hands clasped behind his back.

"_What is this?"_ Herobrine demanded standing and gripping the bars. Under his hands, the bars sparked and Herobrine cursed, quickly taking his hands away from the bedrock. Notch walked over to his brother. "**This was my last resort. Keep you here for eternity."** Herobrine growled. "_You had this planned? Who's the monster now?"_ **"I should just leave you here, but I'll give you two options. One; stay in the cage for all eternity. Or two,"** Notch paused. **"Let me take away your powers and turn you into a mortal."** "_That's even worse! Just let me rot if that's my other option!"_ "**You think I want to do this? You think I want to leave you with nothing? I have no choice! My people are in danger! You're a danger!" **Herobrine's hands were encased in fire, flames harmlessly licking at the bars.

"_That is who I AM. I am supposed to be a danger! I am supposed to be the evil one! I am supposed to terrorize and harm! THAT'S WHO I AM!"_ Herobrine roared, throwing the fire towards his brother. The flames bounced off the enchanted bars and hit Herobrine in the chest. He fell to the ground from the momentum. Notch looked at him, unharmed. **"What is your choice?"** Herobrine glared through the bars. "_I don't think I have much of a choice, do I? I think,"_ Herobrine groaned as he pulled himself off the ground. _"I think that you don't want to leave me here. I think you are hoping that I'll choose to become a mortal so you don't have to live with the guilt that you locked your own brother up for eternity."_ Notch couldn't help but look guilty. Herobrine harrumphed with triumph.

"**Mortal it is."** Notch said sadly. Herobrine looked over in shock. _"No, wait! You can't take away my powers! I'll be a no body! A mortal!"_ He stuttered, eyes wide.

"**Think about what you've done over the years."** Notch said as he crossed his arms. Going to villages, killing anyone who got in his way. Taking hostages, torturing them, and then killing them. Taking over kingdoms, declaring himself king, and then leaving the kingdom in fear as he went through the streets. Making cults, using fear to make people worship him. Herobrine smiled at the thoughts. But now, all that fear and killing would be over, and he would be just like the people he killed. A disgusting mortal.

"_No, no! Do not turn me into that! Anything but a mortal! Turn me into a cow! Something else!"_ Notch shook his head.

"**Time to go, brother." **

_"Please, rethink your decision!"_

"**I never thought I would hear you beg.**"

_"Please! I can't survive as a mortal! It would kill me!"_

"**I'm sorry Herobrine, there is no other way.**"

_"There has to be, please!"_

"**Your new name is Steve. Remember that."** _"No, don't! Brother!"_ Herobrine trailed off as wisps of smoke circled around his feet, getting thicker as they went up his body.

With a tiny hiss, the smoke disappeared, along with Herobrine.

"**I did the right thing."** Notch walked back over to his desk and sat down. He looked up at the bedrock cage. **"Did I?"**

**Author's Note:**

**I fixed up the Prologue! I hope you like this (updated) one!**

**Hugs and Hearts**

**-IHateCliffhangerz**


	2. Chapter 1- What did he do?

**Chapter 1- What did he do?**

I screamed as I fell to the ground. Here I was, Herobrine, the all and mighty powerful God, screaming and falling. How pathetic I sounded, screaming like a mortal. A mortal! I landed with a soft thump on the hard packed grass. I groaned and sat up, blinking at the bright sun. That was what Notch did, he turned me into a mortal named Steve! _By all the gods Notch, when I get my powers back you are so dead. _

I looked at my clothing and noticed I was still wearing my dark blue jeans and my cyan shirt. At least that hadn't changed. I looked at my surroundings. There was a couple of oak trees, an ocean in front of me, and behind me was all grass. I walked over the ocean and looked at myself in the clear glassy waves. I then let out a girly scream.

My eyes were a bright blue, not longer the beautiful white orbs I had once before. That also meant that I no longer had any powers, nothing to defend myself with against those stupid, stupid mortals. Nothing to torture them with. I let out a scream that I had been holding in, and it echoed through the trees, making it sound so loud to my puny mortal ears. How could Notch do this to me? Because I was a 'monster' as he called me? As everyone had called me? Sighing, I sat on the ground and played with a tiny yellow flower at my feet. Notch had the choice to kill me, yet he didn't. He had the choice to save his people, to protect them from my wrath, but he didn't.

_Why didn't he kill me?_ The question kept repeating in my head. _Why didn't he kill me?_ I sat there, just thinking of all the ways why he didn't. The sun was starting to set when I finally realized that it was getting dark and I needed shelter. _Shelter? Why do I need shelter? I created the mobs that roam in the night! _I thought, but I remembered that I was no longer the all mighty and powerful Herobrine.

The sun was just hiding behind the trees when I had grabbed a couple blocks of wood to make myself a home for the night. If I stayed outside, the mobs would surely mistaken me for a puny, helpless, mortal, not their creator. I groaned. This was so stupid! Dying would of been a better option. Not having anything, no powers, nothing. Nothing.

Without realizing it, I had dozed off. I blinked at the sun coming through the small slots in my shelter. I had never slept when I was a God, it wasn't necessary. I took down my shelter and started walking through the trees. As I was walking, a sharp pain shot through my head, and I fell to the ground. Groaning, I rubbed my head. I could feel a small bump forming between my fingers. _So that's what pain is. _I thought, and continued walking before a figure blocked my path.

"Move out of the way mortal, before I blow your brains out." I growled. The figure laughed. "**Brother, it's me. Notch.**"

"What are you doing here? I thought you left me when you banished me here as a mortal." I said, trying to push my way around him.

"**I have been watching you, and it's pretty impressive how you can survive on your own**." Notch said, blocking my path again.

"I'm not a young boy anymore, brother. I can survive on my own. What are you here for anyway?" I asked, glaring at him.

"**I'm here to warn you. When I banished you here as a mortal, it came with something more than just losing your powers, Herobrine. You will gradually lose your memory, and you can't do anything to stop it**." He said, putting his hand up when I went to interject.

"Lose my memory? How could you?!"

"**Brother, it is part of the process. And you can't greet people like your Herobrine anymore. As you lose your memory, new ones will take its place. Starting off with manners**."

I couldn't take it. I pushed past him, and Notch didn't try to stop me. I was almost to the edge of the woods when Notch called out, "**Good luck**", then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I growled and kept walking.

At around noon-ish, I came across a small village. The villagers were running around, calling out "Humph!" to each other. There wasn't any other players around, and I was grateful. I wouldn't know how to act around them anyway.

I walked up to the closest house. I knocked on the door, and then slapped myself. Since when do I knock on doors? I blow them down! This is what Notch must of meant when I was going to have better manners. I heard shuffling inside of the house, and the door opened to reveal a (I assumed) male villager.

"How can I help you?" He asked. "Uh, do you have any spare food? I'm a little lost. And hungry." I said, and then mentally slapped myself. Being nice was pointless, but I couldn't help it. "Sure, here you are." He said, handing me a couple pieces of bread. "Thank you." I said as I walked away.

I headed over to the blacksmiths and arranged a deal with the blacksmith there. He gave me an iron sword, and a stone pick. I thanked him and went on my way.

"I hate being nice." I muttered as I walked away.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! I am sooo late with this chapter, and it's sort of short. I had horrible writers block, so that's why the chapter is late. I really, really, REALLY need OC's for this story, so if you have any leave it in a review or PM me. Thanks!**

**-Hugs and Hearts, IHateCliffhangerz**


	3. Chapter 2- Unexpected

**Chapter 2- Unexpected **

I had been walking through the woods for quite a while. I honestly had no idea where I was going, just walking straight through the forest. I was hoping to find a temple, mainly one of mine, just to camp out for the night, but none were in my sight. Seeing the last rays of sunlight fading behind the trees, I decided to make myself another shelter. I didn't know what would happen to me if I were to die, and I really didn't want to find out.

I dozed off again, slumped against the walls of my "house". I awoke to find that my shelter had a huge hole in the side, probably from a creeper. Grateful that no mobs had come to get me in the night, I tore down the remains and started walking again. I was still in the forest, and the rustling of the leaves and the whistling of the wind was oddly calming. I decided to leave my tools strapped to my back, the forest calmed me enough to not be on guard at all times. Plus, I didn't want to carry that heavy iron sword around.

As I was walking, I didn't notice that the leaves had stopped rustling and the wind had stopped whistling. I didn't notice the green eyes peeking out from behind a tree before a diamond blade was at my throat. It was a beautiful sword, made of the finest diamonds I had ever seen, with different gems encrusted into the handle. "I've got you now," a growl said from behind me. "Listen I don't mean any harm..." I said, trailing off. The voice just chuckled, sounding very evil, almost sounding the same way my evil chuckle did. I had to master it, scaring people so much that some even wet their pants. I smiled at the memory, but then remembered where I was when another weapon was pushed into my back. I could feel the tip of something sharp, but it wasn't as big as a sword. I assumed it was a dagger.

"Do you really think I'm going to fall for one of your tricks? That's the exact same thing you said to my sister before you beheaded her." The diamond sword pushed deeper into my throat, letting a drop of crimson blood fall trickle down my neck and onto my cyan shirt. "Any last words?" My attacker asked. "Yeah, who do you think I am?" I asked boldly. "How stupid do you think I am? Your cyan shirt, the dark blue jeans, the dark, messy brown hair, who else could you be?"

They spun me around, and I could see now that it was a girl, probably around 17 or 18, with blonde hair, and eyes that were rapidly changing from green to gray. She was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and combat boots, with a diamond pickaxe dangling from her hip. When she saw my face, her open fell open, forming a perfect O.

"Your eyes...they're blue." "What color did you think they would be?" I asked innocently. She stumbled back, knocking into a tree, her diamond sword falling from her hand. "I'm sorry, but you look remarkably like Herobrine from behind." Noticing the small cut at my neck, she grimaced. "Sorry for almost slicing you're neck open." I smiled politely. My manners were getting better, and I hated it.

"It's just that I have been hunting Herobrine for ages, right after he killed my little sister, Hailey. She was only 10." She then growled. "What is it?" I asked, as I slowly walked over to her, close, but still keeping my distance. I was sort of wondering why she wanted to cut my throat open, so I asked her. "Are you hunting Herobrine?" She glared at me. "Yeah. After he killed me sister, which was a while ago. I have been hunting him ever since."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked tentatively, and she looked at me warily. "Before I do, why don't you tell me your name. I'm Jess, by the way." She said, holding out her hand. Shaking it, I replied, "I'm Steve." "Has anyone ever mistook you for Herobrine before, or am I your first?" I let out a chuckle."So far, you're the first. Uh, just a question, where did you get your sword? It's beautiful." She looked at me in surprise. "It was my father's. He gave it to me on his deathbed." I looked at her solemnly."What happened your father and your sister?"

Jess let out a shaky breath. "It all started in my village. I had begged an old solider to teach me how to fight after my father died, my mother and sister had no protection from the night terrors. Someone had to learn, and it wasn't about to be my little sis. But my father was the only one who knew how to fight. I never told my mother about the lessons, she would freak out if I did. I did tell my sister, Hailey, and she wanted to learn too." The blonde smiled a little, but then frowned as she continued. "It took a while for me to teach her everything I knew, she was so little and could barely hold onto the wood sword. We would practice on old dummy's every day after school. And then one night, almost half the village was lit on fire. I was fighting the mobs that surrounded our house when Hailey ran out. I yelled at her to go back inside but she was determined to be just like me. To help fight. But then, out of nowhere, black smoke appeared right in front of her. Herobrine then materialized right in front of her, a sick grin on his face. Hailey stuck her wood sword right in his face, her little arm shaking. 'Listen I don't mean any harm...' he said, then grabbed his obsidian sword and beheaded her, right in front of me. Her head rolled by my feet, her gray eyes lifelessly staring up at me. I choked on a sob and turned on Herobrine and spat out 'I will get revenge', and I then ran. I ran so far and I never looked back. I was determined to find Herobrine and to get revenge on what he did to my sister."

"Wow." It was all I could muster. I never got the other side of anyone's story, it was just the pain of other people that made me happy. I never once thought about anyone's family when I killed them, I never once thought about the mother who would no longer have a child, I never once thought about any of that stuff. Because I was a cold-hearted monster. I could now see why Notch did what he did. To protect his people.

"I'm so sorry." I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. Jess seemed like a really tough girl, but inside, her heart was broken. Her toughness was a guard to protect the shattered remains of what was left. The broken heart that I created. An overwhelming amount of grief washed over me. I had never felt grief before, and it hurt. A lot like pain, both of which I hated. "Do you want me to help you on your...hunt?" I asked, unsure whether or not to tell her that Herobrine didn't exist anymore, cause he was well, me.

"I don't need anyone helping me. I can do this on my own." She said quickly, standing up and dusting off her pants. "I have to go. He could be close by." I stood up. "You sure you don't want anyone else to come with you?" The blonde hesitated before answering me. "No. I'm fine." I gave her a sideways glance, looking at her once more.

She noticed me staring at her, and gave me a hard stare. "I hope to see you around, Steve" she said, and then walked off, her diamond sword swinging from her hand, the different gems sparkling as the sun hit them. I had to admit, she was intimidating, even when she poured out her life story to me. I honestly did hope I would see her again, and then followed the way she went, whistling as I went.

After the day went by, I came across another village, this one much more modern than the one I visited earlier. There was a wall around the exterior, and when I walked up the path, two stern looking guards stood at the gate. "What do you want?" One of them growled, his hand slowly reaching for his iron sword, strapped to his side. "I am just looking for a place to eat and spend the night, nothing more." The other guard sneered at me. "Why do you have so many weapons then? We aren't stupid, are we, Narly?" His friend chuckled. "Nah, we aren't. We know you're the black assassin, don't play stupid with us." He said, holding up his hand when I went to interject.

"I swear I'm not." I replied, now wondering who the black assassin was. Suddenly, a figured swooped down from one of the nearby trees, an obsidian sword in their hand. A black hood covered their face, and all I could see was one amethyst eye beneath it. In one fluid motion, they stabbed the guard named Narly in the heart, and grabbed his friend by the back of his chainmail amour when he began to run. "Going somewhere?" He sneered, and swiftly beheaded him. I stood there the whole time, surprise written all over my face.

The mysterious figure then noticed me and flipped their hood back. I was now staring at a male, around 18, with messy black hair and dark violet eyes. On the left side on his face, there was black leathery skin creeping up from his neck. I stared at him for some time, before the figure gave me a grin."I'm James, and your welcome for saving your life." I stumbled over the words, cause the grin on James' face grow wider. "Yo...you..you're...da..the..black assassin?" I finally managed to get out.

"Yup." His eyes darkened as he continued, his smile turning into a snarl. "Tell anyone you saw me, and you're going to be in the same position as these guards." I gave him a nod, and he disappeared is a burst of purple sparks, leaving me there, speechless.

**Author's Note:**

**I know, I know, it's been over a month since I last updated. I had started this chapter right after I posted chapter 1, but never finished it. I would like to thank everyone who gave in OC's, and if anyone else wants to submit an OC, I would appreciate it. **

**I figured I could do something kool, you know after every story. I am gonna write down my favorite line from the chapter, and you guys could too :P if you want. Mine is "** **Her toughness was a guard to protect the shattered remains of what was left. The broken heart that I created."**

**I hope you are all having the greatest of days, and don't forget to review! I love to read what you guys think :) 'Till next time, ****αντίο**


	4. Chapter 3- Memories

Chapter 3- Memories

I was still standing outside of the town's walls, my mouth open from what I just saw. Purple sparks still remained on the ground, their bright amethyst crystals shining against the dull green of the grass.

There was no way any normal human could teleport like that, so that only left one reason. James must be half-Ender, a rare occasion these days. Shaking my head as if to clear my mind from the memory, I walked past the dead guards and entered the town.

Children ran through the streets, laughing and giggling. Adults stood at stands that lined the streets, calling out to the people walking by. "Buy fresh fruit here!" "Custom made pickaxes sold here!" "Fresh meat!"

I ignored the vendors, and I smiled when I saw Jess arguing with one of them. Her blond hair swished back and forth as she yelled at the vendor, gesturing wildly with her hands. I was tempted to walk over to her, but then realized that I would seem stalker-ish if she knew I was here.

I found an inn and marveled at the cozy feeling of the lobby. The whole place was lit with torches, and there were people walking around, talking to each other. There was a bookshelf on the farthest wall away from me, couches lined the wall next to it. Homespun rugs adorned the floor, and a fireplace sat at the back. Some children were laying on the rug in front of the fireplace, coloring.

The whole place reminded me of something, yet I couldn't place on what it reminded me of. A wave of dizziness came over me, and I grabbed for the nearest thing so that I could steady myself. But my feet gave way, and I fell to the floor, groaning. Several people surrounded me, asking me if I was okay.

My vision was getting blurry, black was creeping at the edges of what I saw. The last thing I saw was a flash of blond hair whipping through the people surrounding me.

While I was asleep, it seemed that a memory had "surfaced". There was a man, who had dark brown hair, and deep set, ocean colored eyes. There was also a woman, whose hair was a dirty blond, and her eyes were the color of summer grass. The man's arm lay around her shoulder, and it looked as if they were staring at me, big smiles on their faces.

They were sitting on couch, and I was coloring on the floor, right in front of the fireplace. I assumed to be my "parents" were just staring at my small body, my cyan shirt and jeans the same, along with my tousled brown hair. I had to be no older than 7, and I looked very innocent.

I could only see my back in this "dream" or "memory", so I was surprised when I turned around to face my parents. My eyes weren't the glowing white orbs I expected them to be, but a pale blue, like the sky on a warm day.

"Momma! Stop looking at me!" I pouted, folding my stubby arms across my chest. My mother chuckled. "Oh Steve, why do I have to stop?" "Because your ruining my concentation!" Both my parents laughed at my mis-wording, and my mother got up off the couch to kneel on the floor next to me.

"My baby, I never want to stop looking at you. You're to handsome." She said, kissing me on the forehead. My face scrunched up at the kiss, causing my father to laugh.

That was the last I remember before someone poured cool water on my face, and I sat up, sputtering. I wiped away the water, sending droplets flying to the people still standing nearby. "Who did that?" I growled. "Steve, you passed out. I had to do something." Said a familiar voice. I turned my head to come face to face with Jess.

"Jess? How...did you get here?" I asked, as my cheeks turned a bright pink. She rolled her eyes at me while she talked. "I noticed your mop of brown hair walking towards the inn. When I arrived, people were crowded around you. I had to see if you were ok." Now it was her turn to blush.

I was about to say something when one the people standing nearby piped up. "Heyyyy, you look a lot like Herobrine!" They exclaimed, causing people to gasp. I gave a half-hearted laugh. "Yes, I suppose so. Who said that?" I asked while Jess helped me off the ground.

A middle-aged girl stepped forward, her copper red hair and green eyes striking. She wore a gold-colored dress, the fabric flowing over her black boots. She also wore a heavy black jacket atop the golden fabric, causing my eyes to widen on how amazing she looked.

"I'm Emfia." She said, giving me toothy grin.

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I have been gone for a while. Lots of work, I am truly sorry. " My eyes weren't the glowing white orbs I expected them to be, but a pale blue, like the sky on a warm day." Oh, that has to be one of the best metaphors I have ever written.**

**I hope to update the next chapter soon! Hugs and Hearts!**

**-IHateCliffhangerz**


	5. Chapter 4- Who are You?

**Chapter 4- Who are **_**You?**_

"Emfia huh?" Jess muttered next to me, her eyes darkening. Glancing between the two of them, I looked at Jess, confusion in my eyes. "You know her?"

"She was from my village. She's obsessed with Herobrine. She was happy when he came, thought he was there to seduce her or something."

While Jess kept her eyes on Emfia, she leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I think she has a _crush_ on him."

Hoping that I wasn't blushing, I glanced at the smiling girl. "Um, hello Emfia. I'm Steve, and this is-" "Jess!" The girl exclaimed, cutting me off to hug the startled blonde next to me. Jess patted her on the back, then shoved her off as Emfia rattled off questions.

"Ohmigod I haven't seen you in forever! Did you leave cause of the fire? How have you been? Did you know I got a dog?" I gave a smirk as she continued, the questions rolling off her tongue like a ball down a hill. Jess had her eyebrow raised the whole time, and as the redhead continued talking, I glanced around the room.

The crowd of people who had watched me faint were still there, and most had a bemused expression on their face. Giving a growl to the crowd, I pushed my way through them, and walked out of the inn, hoping I could get more supplies. Although I knew I was still Herobrine, I was acting nicer and calmer, which irked me. Soon I would forget I was that destroyer at all, the evil lurking in the corners. Soon I would be happy Steve, a blue-eyed freak.

As I walked through the mob of people, I felt a tiny tug on my pants, and I turned around to look. Behind me, was a little girl, no more than 12, slowly pulling a piece of bread from my pocket.

Narrowing my eyes, I grabbed her hand, causing her to jump, startled. "What do you think you're doing?" I growled, shaking her wrist. Shaking like a leaf in the wind, she replied, "I'm just an orphan, sir. I was-" She stopped and looked at me, a terrified look in her eye. "Continue," I growled, as the young girl swallowed. "I...I was just hungry."

Just as I was about to knock this little thing around, someone gently pulled at my shoulder. I spun around to see a kid, probably about 19, with silver hair and deep red eyes. Surprised that he would even touch me, I was startled when he spoke.

"Who are you to be hitting orphans? Do you not have a heart?" He asked, his fiery eyes searching my blue ones. _Technically, no I don't_, I thought, but instead of saying that, I spat out, "She was going to steal from me. This-" I stopped to stare at the girl, who was staring down at the road, playing with a piece of gravel between her feet. "This _thing_ has no right to do that. I bought this bread, and it is mine."

"Yet, you don't have the kindness in your heart to give her a piece? Can't you tell she is poor and hungry?" Something inside of me stirred, a piece of me that was hidden, until I became a mortal. I instantly regretted it, and took my hand off her wrist.

I bent down to her eye level. "I'm sorry. I just..had a rough day." I muttered, pulling the bread from my pocket and handing it to her. She looked up at me, and that's when I noticed her eyes, the color of the nether, lighter than the kid who reprimanded me, but close enough for me to see that they were siblings.

With a tiny smile, she gave me a thank you and skipped back through the crowd, and I growled. _Although I may be a mortal_, I thought, _I am NOT an idiot_.

Dusting my pants off as I stood up, I turned to the kid behind me. "Better? Do it make you feel better to know that you just got away with another scam?" His eyes widened, and with a glance to the crowd, his lowered his voice so that only I could hear.

"If you knew what I had to go through, you would understand why." And just like magic, he slipped through the crowd, leaving no trace that he was ever next to me.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you tons for all the OC's I got! They are all so amazing, and I can't wait to add them into my story. Because I got so many OC's, I don't need anymore, and if I do, I'll be sure to ask :) My favorite line in this chapter was this "** **Soon I would forget I was that destroyer at all, the evil lurking in the corners." ****Hugs and Hearts**

**-IHateCliffhangerz**


	6. Chapter 5- Do you?

**Chapter 5- Do you?**

"Steve! Steve!" Jess called, running from the inn. Emfia was right behind her, and both girls had worried looks on their faces.

"Are you okay? What happened?" The blonde asked, staring into my eyes, looking a bit worried.

With a glance to the crowd around me, I noticed that the red-eyed siblings were gone. With a sigh, I replied, "There was just some trouble, but it's all good now."

Jess threw her arms around me in a hug, and gave a tiny laugh. "Please help me get away from Emfia. She won't stop talking!" She whispered in my ear.

I chuckled, and turned to the red-head. "So Emfia, I heard you're interested in Herobrine."

Emfia gave a tiny smile. "Can we walk and talk? I'd prefer not to say anything with all these people around." _Why don't you just say it now, you freak? _I thought, but then realized how horrible that sounded. _I really do hate you, brother._

"Um, sure." I said, and gestured for Jess and Emfia to follow me.

I stopped in front of a restaurant and we headed inside. "What are you two doing together? I've known Jess for a long time and-" Emfia leaned close to me and whispered, "-she doesn't like anyone."

Jess rolled her eyes while I laughed. "It's a long story. Why don't you tell us about your _crush_?" I asked as I waved the waiter over.

Emfia gave a shy smile, and I ordered food for the three of us. "There was a fire at my- I mean at our- village." She started, giving Jess a wary look. "It was bad. A lot of people passed away, and I barely managed to escape. As I was running away, Herobrine materialized in front of me in a cloud of black smoke. He had this really evil grin on his face, and I was in such a panic that I..I..well... kissed him. He was so surprised that he fell to the ground and disappeared." She stopped for a second, her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink. "His... lips were so soft and he seemed so... human in that moment. It's from then on that I guess I developed a kind of crush."

Jess looked like she wanted to either slap or laugh at Emfia. I had a shocked expression on my face. Even thought I might not have remembered killing Jess' sister, I **did **remember that. I wanted to kill every last person in that village. But she _kissed_ me instead. And that was so shocking to me that I fell and lost all concentration. My head was so foggy that I only managed to leave.

"Wow, um, that a crazy story. Are you...uh... still looking for him?" I asked, as Jess raised her eyebrow.

The redhead gave a tiny shrug. "I dunno really. I mean, it would be awesome to see him again." Jess rolled her eyes. "But I mean I've been asking around and no one has seen him for days. Usually he is up to something by now."

_No one has seen me? What?! People are stalking me?_ I thought, a bit horrified and honored at the same time. "Jess wants to find him too, don't you Jess?" I asked, a sly grin on my face.

Jess glared at me as she said, "Yeah, I want to chop his head off, not make out with him." Emfia's hand flew to her throat and she gasped. The waiter then arrived with our food, and I dug in.

"You want to...kill him? You can't! He's an immortal!" Emfia stammered, looking at Jess with wild eyes. The blonde leaned over the table, narrowing her eyes. "I will kill him for all that he has done, and I will not let anyone stand in my way. Not a girl who likes this _monster_, no one. I will take revenge, no matter the costs." She spit on the floor at the word _monster_, making Emfia recoil in horror.

I dropped my fork, and Emfia stared down at her plate. Jess leaned back in her chair, satisfied.

I remembered how before I wanted to find of temple of mine, or Herobrine's. "Why don't we find a Herobrine temple? Emfia can be the distraction, call him up and you-" I said, looking at Jess, "can kill him. I heard he answers every call."

Emfia looked skeptical. "I don't know. What if he kills us all?" I grinned. "I highly doubt he is going to do anything."

We took the last few hours of daylight to prepare. I got a room for myself at the inn, while Jess and Emfia stayed with friends. I decided I need to talk to Notch again, so during the middle of the night, I snuck out of the town and into the forest.

"Brother! Notch? Holy and Powerful Master?" I whispered into the night. I hoped that I was close enough to the town so that monsters wouldn't attack me, but far enough away that no one would hear me.

Nothing happened at first, but just as I was about to leave, a cloud of white smoke materialized in front of me.

**"You called?" **Notch asked, annoyance in his voice. "I see you took your time." Notch sighed. **"I am not here to cater to your every need. I thought you could 'handle yourself'"** "I can, I just don't want to be a mortal anymore. I am tired of being nice, tired of having manners, and I do NOT WANT TO LOSE MY MEMORIES." I yelled, forgetting where I was.

**"I told you. I gave you a choice. You CHOSE to be evil. You didn't have to be this way. I tried everything to help you, and YOU chose to ignore me and kill my people. This is your punishment." **His eyes were filled with pity, and I could see that he was truly sorry. **"If you really don't want more of your memories taken, then prove to me that you can be good. Not by the force of the curse, but of your own free will. If you can do that, then I will allow your memories back." **

I gave a sigh of relief. "What would I have to do? Isn't helping Jess enough?" **"You're helping two girls hunt down yourself. One who wants to kill you, and you think that is help?" **I growled. "I'm not helping them hunt down myself, because I am not Herobrine! You took that away! You took away what I fully had! You took away a part of me."

Now it was Notch's turn to growl. **"I helped my people. The world is safer with you gone. People are starting to live. They aren't cowering in fear." **"People need fear to balance everything out. You take away the bad and they won't know the good." I said, clenching my fists.

**"I am done talking with you. Goodbye Brother."** With one last glance, he swirled away in a cloud of mist. "Don't you dare leave me! Come back!" I yelled into the empty space. After nothing happened, I sank to the floor and put my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you seem upset. I was wondering if I could be of assistance." A female voice said, standing close by. The voice had a slight growl to it, similar to a zombie, but it was also softer, like a human. I took my head out of my hands and looked around. "Who are you?"

"My name is Luna. Ansfield, to be exact." I then found myself looking into a pair of bright green eyes. She has short green hair, and wore a cyan shirt and jeans. She almost looked like...a zombie.

"Are you...um... a hybrid?" I asked, slowly getting up from the ground. Luna blushed. "Yeah, kind of. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but were you talking to Notch?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "Yes, and I'm also assuming that you heard me say that I was Herobrine?" Luna's eyes widened. "Was that bad?"

I gave a tiny laugh. "Considering I'm 'Steve' now, no, I guess not. So you can hate me now." The girl gave me a shy smile. "You made my father. He's a zombie. There's no reason for me to hate you."

I smiled. "Thanks, if anyone knew, they probably wouldn't have the same reaction as you." Luna titled her head to the side. "You're nice. Herobrine isn't nice, from what I've heard."

I sighed again. "Notch, or my brother, took away my power. He placed a curse on me. I'm going to forget who I was." Her eyes widened, and she placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. That's a terrible burden."

"I know."

**Author Note:**

**I kinda feel bad for Herobrine! I know I hadn't posed in a while, so I hope that I can pre-write the chapters so the "not updating for like a year" thing doesn't happen again. Thank you to all who are dedicated to my story! :3 For those of you that submitted OC's, and you don't see them, they will appear throughout the story! My favorite line this chapter would have to be "You took away what I fully had! You took away a part of me." **

**Hugs and Hearts**

**-IHateCliffhangerz**


	7. Chapter 6- Something Strange

**Chapter 6- Something Strange**

Luna still looked at me with worry in her eyes. "I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in, I guess." She slipped her hand off my shoulder and crossed her arms.

"A lot to take in? You got changed into a completely different person! That isn't 'a lot to take it', it's a horrible thing for someone to go through!" She huffed out, a lock of her green hair falling into her eyes.

_Whoa, this girl is feisty _ I thought. I put my hands up as if I was surrendering. "Remember, I brought this onto myself. I-" "You were being who you were! Your brother had no right to change who you are. That's like, taking away a part of you, and replacing it." I let out a sigh, smiling sadly at her.

"My memories, they are being replaced with a fake childhood. The way I talk, move, even think are being changed. I have to be nicer, against what I want. I have to be someone I'm not. My brother thinks that with me gone, there will be peace. But the world doesn't work that way. You need bad to balance out the good, but he doesn't seem to care. He is the only one, my only hope, of becoming the person I once was. As terrible you might think this to be, I have to get myself out of this mess by helping someone of my own free will."

Luna unfolded her arms and pulled me into a hug. I was so surprised that my body was tense at first, but when it seemed like she wasn't planning on letting go, I relaxed. "You aren't the monster, your brother is." Her voice was muffled by my shirt, as she  
hadn't let go yet.

I wretched myself out of her grasp, fury burning in my eyes. "What did you just say?" Luna's green eyes grew wide, and she took a step back.

"I just...your brother...I mean...He changed you. Doesn't that seem like he doesn't like the way you were? Notch might think he is protecting his people, but he just lost the one person who really cared about him. It's obvious by the way you're looking at me, that your love for your brother is immense. But if he truly loved you the same way, do you think he would of changed you in the first place?"

I didn't know what to say. I had never thought of it that way. I mean, yeah, he changed me to protect his people, but he did change who I was. My gaze softened, but I caught a flash of purple sparks behind Luna, and gestured for her to come near me.

I pulled out my sword, and Luna looked at me with wide eyes, wondering what the hell was happening.

"James, is that you?" I called out, hoping that it was, mainly for Luna's sake. The zombie girl behind me was shaking, so I grabbed her hand for comfort.

"Who's James?" She whispered, squeezing my hand. "He was this assassin I met on my way into town. And he's half-Ender." Luna smiled, and it occurred to me for the first time that she looked young, maybe like 13 or 14.

_Then whatever this is, it can't stay here_ I thought, brandishing my sword so that it was in front of me.

"Luna, why are you out in the woods, in the middle of the night? You're young, aren't you? Shouldn't you be home with your parents, sleeping?" I questioned. I felt her stiffen up, her hand squeezing mine, hard.

"My parents died a while back, in a house fire. It wasn't because of you, they just forgot to put it out. Ever since then, I've just been roaming." Her hand slipped from mine, and she stepped away, her expression guarded.

"Luna, wait, I didn't mean to upset you." Her green eyes shone like beacons in the near darkness. "You didn't. I just..." She shook her head. "Never mind. We should find the purpose of those sparks."

Suddenly, James appeared, pulling Luna close to him. He whipped out a sword, putting it to the exposed flesh on the girl's neck.

Luna let out a tiny screech, but James put his other hand over her mouth. "You don't make a move, and she won't get hurt. Understood?"

Luna looked at me with wild eyes, almost pleading for me to listen. She tried to speak, but James' hand muffed her words. I slowly placed my sword on the ground, and put my hands up.

"We meet again, James. Now, can you let my friend go? I left you alone." I said, watching his face. "You told _someone _where I was, because after I left you- after saving your _life_\- the whole guard from the town came after me. You were the last one to see me, so you ratted me out."

I glared at him. "It wasn't me. You told me that if I ratted you out, I would get killed. And I listened. So go kill someone else, it wasn't me."

Luna was now whimpering, tears slowly falling down her face. James pressed his sword harder at her throat, and Luna started to cry.

"She's just a pretty girl, shame that she might die so young." He whispered, his finger tapping against her cheek.

"You have no evidence that it was me, so let her go." I growled, a sudden fierce protectiveness coming over me. "I'll make you a deal. Find me proof that you didn't turn me in, and I'll let her go. But while you look, I keep the girl. Deal?"

The Ender hybrid was looking at me, searching my eyes. Luna was looking at me like a lost puppy, her eyes pleading me to not let the man take her.

"I. Didn't. Turn. You. In. No deal. You will not threaten me for something I didn't do. You're an enderman, travel back in time."

James' eyes darkened, making his normally purple eyes turn black. "You want to test me, human?" He growled.

With a speed I didn't know I still possessed, I grabbed my sword and charged at James. With sudden surprise, he let go of the girl and blocked my swing. We fought, him with strength, and me with speed. Luna cried out for me, when James started to get the upper hand.

Finally, I was able to get him on the ground. He was kneeling, and my iron sword was pointed at his neck. "Do not mess with me. I meant what I said. I did not turn you in. Go find someone else."

With a glare, he vanished, leaving only the same purple sparks behind. My arm drooped. I fought like an immortal, but my mortal body could only take so much.

Luna ran up to me, worry creasing her face. "Are you okay?" She asked, holding on my arm when I started to sway.

"Perrrfectt." I mumbled, before the world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

**Ahh 2 months! I kept thinking about writing but school is just a pain in my behind, ya know? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know some of you are waiting for your OC to pop in, and trust me, they will! My favorite line this chapter was "Her green eyes shone like beacons in the near darkness." Thank you all so much for reading!**

**Hugs and Hearts**

**-IHateCliffhangerz**


	8. Chapter 7- Into Their Minds

**Side Note: This chapter is written in third-person, and in the perspective of characters you have seen so far, not including Steve/Herobrine. **

**Chapter 7- Into Their Minds**

Jess tossed uncomfortably on the bed. She was staying at a friend's, and they had kindly offered her the spare room.

The blonde stared at the ceiling, her thoughts keeping her awake.

"Do I like Steve?" She whispered to herself, "I mean he's kinda cute. But he's so standoffish. There's something...off about him. But does he like me?"

"All this is so confusing. I just...feel so lost in all of this. Avenging my sister's death, hunting Herobrine down, it making my head spin. No one has seen Him for months, and what if he died, or what if-," Jess stopped. _What if he was just a figure of my imagination? What if he doesn't even exist? What if everyone made him up? _Jess' thoughts scared her.

"Why couldn't my life be normal?" She asked, a tear silently rolling down her cheek.

Jess woke up the next morning to the smell of food.

"Jess, you want something to eat?" Her friend called out from the kitchen. The blonde rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got to her feet. She shuffled into the kitchen, her hair a wild mess.

Her friend only chuckled. "Gosh Jess, you have major bed head." "Thanks," Jess mumbled as she plopped down onto a wooden chair.

The smell of bacon was overwhelming, and it made her mouth water. Her friend placed a plate piled high with breakfast food in front of her. "Eat up." Jess nodded her thanks, and then promptly shoved the food into her mouth.

Her friend laughed. "My Notch, you were hungry. When was the last time you ate?" After she swallowed a huge bite of food, she replied. "Yesterday, I think. I was with Emfia and she wouldn't stop talking." "Emfia? You mean that red-head?" Jess nodded.

"Oh, she was always like that. But a sweet girl. Don't get yourself worked up over it. Are you done with this?" Her friend asked, pointing at Jess' now empty plate.

The blonde stood up. "I should go; I have some things I need to do." Her friend looked at her worriedly. "Everything okay?" "It's fine. Thank you for your hospitality." "Anytime. But visit more often! I miss you!" Jess hugged her friend. "I can try."

-%-

James growled from the tree, glancing at the tiny clearing where he just fought. How dare that _imbecile_ break his trust like that! Now he had the whole town guard after him. He didn't need this. He had other things to worry about, and worrying about some dumb guards was a waste of his time.

The black haired boy looked below him, at the green haired girl who he had almost taken captive. She was wearing the same thing that the _imbecile_ was wearing, and her words, they reminded him of something.

James couldn't place her accent, and when he heard a zombie groan, he smiled with content.

"Oh my Notch. She's a hybrid." He gasped. James had never met someone who was another hybrid. "Zombie, then." All his life, he was an outcast. People stared at his amethyst eyes wherever he went. They were different, which made him different.

When he was younger, he didn't realize that being half enderman was a bad thing. He never wore a hood to cover the strange, leathery black skin that took over the left side of his face. But as he got older, the taunts forced him to cover it. He left after that, running away from the ones who looked at him like he was a monster.

"Maybe I am."

His fingers traced the scar that divided the skin. "Was I too cruel to her?" He looked at the girl again. Maybe he had been cruel, taking her and threatening her life. James had never intended for it to be that way. He meant to approach it calmly, but was much more hostile.

He was so angry at the _imbecile_ for betraying his trust, he didn't care who he hurt in the process. His gaze softened as he looked at the zombie hybrid. She was so scared, so terrified, that he was going to take her away. But what if he won the fight, and took her? How would she act around him?

Would she cower in the corner, glaring at him through her emerald eyes? Or would she stand tall, acting brave?

James remembered what _he_ had said. That _he_ didn't betray him. "Then who did?" He wondered out loud. "Who knows about me, who knows what I look like?" It _had_ to be him. It had to be the _imbecile_. Who else knew?

He glanced back at the clearing, and to his dismay, the girl was no longer there. He teleported away, leaving behind the purple sparks that drifted to the ground like snowflakes.

-%-

Emfia sighed. She wanted to find Herobrine. She wanted his dark hair to appear in front of her, to see his glowing orbs staring at her own emerald green eyes.

When she was younger, the elders in her village used to scare the kids with stories of Him. They used to say that if they misbehaved, then he would come in the middle of the night and whisk them away. Then, he would devour them. Emfia shuttered. Even the old myths about him were scary.

Because her father worked in the mines, she heard several more stories about Herobrine. Most of them involved how he liked to stalk the mines, and grab unsuspecting miners who dared to touch a precious ore.

Emfia inherited her father's eye for spotting ores, but she hated doing the actual mining. Her father often took her with him, so she likes the underground. "But mining is soo boring," she stated to no one in particular.

The auburn glanced at the plush bed. She was staying with her friend, Liam, who was ecstatic that she was in town. Although he moves around a lot, he offered the other bed in his room at an inn.

Emfia wanted to know what Herobrine was thinking. Why does he kill? Why does he hurt people? She wanted to know. Mainly everyone in her old village became disgusted with her when they found out how she was obsessed with him. Even her old friends dismissed her when they thought she was fawning over the immortal.

Liam walked in, startling Emfia from her thoughts. He gave her a shy smile.

"You ok?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking. Where did you go?"

Even though Liam was shy, he was handsome in this rugged sort of way that made girls turn to look. He has spiky, jet black hair, and gray eyes that were so light it gave the idea that he was blind. He always wears this battered leather vest and boots. The odd thing about his appearance was the fact that his left hand was a black claw. Although Liam and Emfia were good friends, he never explained how his hand got that way.

Liam was always traveling, and he never liked to stay in one spot for a long time. _Maybe it's 'cause of his hand_, Emfia thought. "I went to sell some supplies." Liam said as he pulled off his leather gloves.

_Oh_, Emfia thought, _that's how he hides it_. "Thanks for letting me stay here, by the way." Liam shrugged off her thanks. "Anytime. It's kind of nice to talk to someone once in a while."

-%-

Alexander, or better yet, 'Silver', slowly walked through the crowds with his little sister, Alys (he called her Kitten), trailing behind him. Kitten tugged at the bottom of his coat, and he turned around, throwing a questioning glance in her direction.

"Silver, can we spot somewhere? I'm getting hungry." She stated, her pale red eyes pleading.

Silver nodded his head yes, and he grabbed her hand. "Stay close to me, ok?"

Kitten smiled, and squeezed his hand. Silver and his sister were alone. Having silver hair and dark red eyes caught the attention of many people, but most turned away after he fixed them with a glare. His sister and he stole from people to get by.

Some had nicknamed him 'Robin Hood', because he mainly stole from the rich. But unlike Robin Hood, he didn't give back to the poor. He took it for himself, and for his sister.

He looked down at Kitten, whose braid swung as she walked. Having black hair and lighter red eyes, you could tell they were siblings. She often wore a white knee-length dress, with a black jacket and boots. Being as young as she was, at 12, she pulled off this bad girl vibe.

Silver, on the other hand, wore his usual grey shirt, black jeans, black dress shoes. He never left his (stolen) dark gray military coat anywhere, for it was something far too special.

Most of the time, the siblings managed to stay out of trouble. Silver thought back to the day in the square, where Kitten had almost been beat up.

Usually, Kitten was great at pick pocketing without the person knowing. This guy, he must have super senses, because Silver had to step in to save his sister from the wrath of the guy.

It was only a measly piece of bread, but the guy seemed awfully mad that Kitten had even bothered to touch him. If the guy hadn't let his sister have the bread, then Silver was prepared to do _anything_ to stop the man from laying a finger on her.

Kitten snapped Silver out of his thoughts by tugging on his scruffy ponytail. "You remember the guy that almost attacked me? Do you think that maybe he was some kind of prince that was used to being served? Maybe that's why he got so mad." Silver chuckled.

"Maybe you're on the right track, Kit." She smiled up at him, little dimples appearing in her cheeks.

He ruffled her hair, causing her to lightly hit him on the arm, for he had messed up her braid.

"Silver!" He only laughed as they headed down the road.

-%-

Luna cried out when Steve (or Herobrine, she didn't know what to call him) fell onto the soft grass. He had fought for her life, and saved her from letting some creepy guy take her away for 'insurance'.

She looked down at his face. He looked so peaceful, not the stormy expression he usually wore. Luna looked around; making sure no one was nearby. She picked up his iron sword and slung it over her back.

Grabbing his feet, she slowly dragged him out of the clearing they were in. Her back prickled, and she felt as though someone was watching her. The hybrid shook her head, as if to get rid of the thought.

Finally, Luna was able to drag him to a more covered part of the woods. She checked his pulse and felt the steady thump beneath her fingers. "Oh thank god," She muttered, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

She looked over at him. Oh how his life, how it went, it made Luna's heart ache. Although he was an immortal, an evil one at that, she couldn't help but feel some sort of loyalty towards him. Herobrine created the mobs, the ones that roam in the night. Therefore, he created her father. So indirectly, he created her.

Steve suddenly shuttered, murmuring something Luna couldn't understand. She leaned closer to him. "No, don't! That's mine! Don't you even think about it." He sounded so enraged that Luna leaned back, a tiny amount of fear coursing through her.

She took deep breaths, reminding herself that he was just dreaming and that the dream most likely had nothing to do with her.

Luna sighed. She wished that someday, she could find someone who would defend her just as Steve did. Without passing out, of course.

She thought back to the fight. Although she was terrified of being kidnapped by James, she wondered what would have happened if Steve hadn't fought for her. Would she cry the entire time, or would she fight back?

Luna didn't even know what she would do. She felt so useless when James had his sword on her neck. She felt like the princess from one of her father's fairy tales. And she didn't want to be the princess. She wanted to kick some bad guy butt. Why couldn't she be a badass princess?

She smiled wistfully. Steve muttered something next to her again, but this time she heard him much clearer.

"Take the pain away."

-%-

"But sir, what if he catches on? Won't we be in trouble?" The man asked, his hands shaking with fear.

His master laughed, a mirthless, dead one. "We will succeed. There are no faults in my plan. Are you questioning my power?" He growled, his hand bursting into flames.

The man quivered and swallowed nervously. "No, not at all sir. It's just that one of the spies had reported that he got into a quarrel with some hybrid. Apparently, the hybrid was questioning him about his loyalty. Won't he go looking for the person who framed him?"

His master let the flame dim, revealing little expression on his face in the dark room. "No, it is much too early. Everything will go exactly as planned. Now go, I have work to be done."

The man hurried from the hall, writing furiously on the notepad he held. His master glanced at the sword by his side. Picking it up, he examined the metal. Made of pure fire, it glowed in the dim light.

"Everything is going according to plan, Ignis. Now let's hope it stays that way." The sword glowed brighter, almost as if it understood what its master was saying. He laughed with glee.

-%-

**Author's Note:**

**Ahhhh it's been roughly a month, no? Now, here is a chapter that is long (for me) and it's the most I have ever written, and very proud of how it came out. Let me know if you liked this kind of chapter! And, who is this mysterious character, and what is he talking about? I guess we'll have to find out, now won't we? **

**Thank you to everyone who is continually dedicated to my story! I especially want to thank ReaperAsOfLate, who has been a very dedicated writer (you should check him out, he has some amazing stories!) **

**-IHateCliffhangerz**


	9. Chapter 8- Wait for Me!

**Chapter 8- Wait for Me!**

"Ouch". I mumbled. Luna scrambled towards me, my iron sword slung over her back.

"Omigod Steve, are you okay? I thought you died!" I gave a chuckle, but a sharp pain in my ribs forced me to grab them when my head started to spin.

Luna looked at me with a worried expression, her eyes searching mine.

"Really Luna, I'm fine. I just haven't fought like that for a long time. It just…drained me."

She took hold of my arm and helped me lean against a nearby tree. Brushing her short hair out of her emerald eyes, she gently placed my sword next to me.

"Thank you for saving me back there. Who knows what James would have done to me, if you had let him."

Groaning, I tried to stand. My attempt failed, and I fell back against the rough bark of the tree.

Luna helped me sit back into a more comfortable position. "Steve, you need to heal. Obviously, you hurt yourself more than you thought."

"I don't care. I need to get back into town. And _you_-"Luna winced. "—you need to learn to defend yourself. I can't be there to protect you."

Her eyes hardened. "How dare you! I have protected myself _fine_ for all these years. Its only when _you_ came along that I've had trouble!"

I tried to stand again, but slid back down the tree when Luna pushed on the top of my head. "Ever since my parents died, I've been taking care of myself. No one was there for me. I have been _alone_. Some weird zombie-hybrid girl who's parents died. I have been such an outcast. I had to learn to live _alone_. Don't you dare say that I can't defend myself! It's your fault I'm in such danger!"

Her emerald eyes were glowing, her mouth set into a hard line. "Maybe being away from you will be better. Then I won't have strange people threatening to kidnap me!" With those words, Luna whirled on her heels and stomped away from me.

"Luna! Wait! I didn't—"Coughing caused me to stop. I tried again to pull myself up, and failed. "Wait…"

I crawled towards the direction she stomped off in, but she had already left my range of sight.

"Curse these mortal eyes!" I yelled. Looking up at the sun, I groaned. It was already mid-day, which meant that I had been gone for about a day.

I slowly limped my way back into town. I managed to get back to my room at the inn, without further injury.

I heard a knock at my door. "Steve? Are you awake?"

_I have been_ I thought as I walked towards the door. I swung it open to reveal Jess and Emfia, both grinning.

"We're ready to go!" Emfia exclaimed, but she frowned when she saw me.

"Steve! You look like you rolled in mud for a bath! And—"She waved in front of her nose and glanced uneasily at my pits. "And you definitely need a bath."

Jess snickered, and I glared at her.

"Give me 10 minutes." I muttered and slammed the door. I could still hear them laughing from the other side.

I was finally ready, and walked downstairs to the main area of the inn where the girls were munching on bread.

Jess handed me a piece. I mumbled my thanks as I sat down. Emfia swallowed her last piece and turned to me.

"So, what's the plan?" I tilted my head. "Plan?" Emfia chuckled. "When we were at that restaurant, we discussed going to a Herobrine temple to find him, remember?"

I froze. I had totally forgotten that I mentioned that, and as my memories grew duller, it didn't occur to me that maybe I was still Herobrine. In some ways, mentally anyway.

"Uh, yeah. What do you think Jess?" The blonde whipped out a map from her pocket, her diamond sword swinging wildly from the force.

"I have marked our path to the nearest Herobrine temple. Because he was more feared than honored, there are very few."

_Few?_ I thought. _Wow, I thought I had hundreds._

"I asked around, but everyone seems to be wary of talking about him. Most people said that he's disappeared and is planning some sort of takeover. Luckily, Herobrine has his own little cult. If we can find them, then we can get to the temple safely."

Emfia scrunched her eyebrows together. "Safely? It's just a temple, isn't it?"

Jess gave her a sideways glance. "Did you really expect a Herobrine temple to be without traps?" She shook her head. "Anyway, if we find the cult, then they can give us safe passage into the temple. Maybe by their own will—"Jess took her tiny dagger and pinned the map into the table. "—or by force." She gave a sadistic grin.

Emfia looked more than horrified. I smiled a bit and leaned back in my chair.

Just as we were heading out, Emfia got stopped by a young man. Jess raised her eyebrow.

"Emfia, are you leaving?" He whispered urgently. The auburn glanced uneasily at us, and ushered the guy away.

Jess and I looked at each other. We both cautiously inched to where Emfia was.

"Liam, is everything ok?" Worry was laced through her words.

Liam shook his head. "I've noticed something weird around town, and I want to figure out what it is. I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me, but it seems as though you have your own adventure to go on."

Emfia bit her lip nervously. "I mean, if it's super important I don't have to go on my adventure."

Jess growled. "I thought she wanted to find her 'crush'. And she's ditching us?"

I didn't know what to say. Was Emfia really going to ditch us for this guy? Was his quest more important than ours?

**Author's Note:**

**I know it's been such a long time since I've updated! I am trying to update every month, but it's been harder on me than I thought. I have a question: Should I redo the prologue? I'm not too sure if I like it anymore….**

**Anyway, hugs and hearts!**

**-IHateCliffhangerz**


	10. Chapter 9- Quest for the Temple

**Chapter 9- Quest for Temple**

Emfia placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'll go with you."

Jess growled and took a step forward. I grabbed her arm. "Jess, wait. It looks like she has more to say." I softly muttered. The blonde's eyes were hard, but she stepped back and crossed her arms.

Liam sighed with relief. "Thank you Emfia. I don't know what I would-" Emfia cut him off. "I'll help you after I'm done with my own quest."

His eyes widened. "But Emfia I-" "No. I made a promise to my friends and I will honor that. You can start on your quest and I'll meet you after, ok?" Liam looked less than pleased. He lowered his voice more. "Emfia, you don't understand. If I can't find out what's wrong in the town, there will be chaos and-"

Emfia folded her arms. "You're being too vague." Jess rolled her eyes. "This conversation is going on for longer than it needs to be." She moved to the doorway of the inn, calling out: "Emfia! Are you coming or not?" I scrambled to stand next to Jess, trying to look inconspicuous.

The auburn turned back to look at us while Liam glared at Jess. Emfia said something to Liam, who clenched his fist in anger. I glanced at Jess, worried. "He looks pissed. Do you think he'll do something to her?" I questioned. Jess waved my question aside. "I wouldn't think so."

We both turned our heads when we heard a loud slap. I took a step forward but Jess only laughed and pointed. Emfia turned from her friends and stomped over to us. Liam was cradling his cheek, which was already turning red.

Jess looked amused and draped her arm over Emfia's shoulder. "I didn't think you had that in you!" Emfia shrugged and pushed through the door, Jess' arm falling off her shoulder.

I tried to hide my grin but Jess caught me and huffed. I followed the girls out the door.

A while later, Emfia patted her stomach. "Can we get some food? I'm starving!" I laughed when Jess groaned and slapped her forehead. "We had breakfast not even an hour ago! Didn't you pack food for the road?"

Emfia looked sheepish when she replied. "Well, no. I was going to, but got...caught up?" "How far away is the temple, Jess?" I asked, changing the subject before a fight broke out. I tossed Emfia a piece of steak and she smiled in thanks.

Jess pulled out the map and pointed to the structure dominating the center. "There's the temple. But the cult-" She pointed to a smaller structure up towards the top of the map. "-that's the cult. They don't like visitors, and are very protective. The only way we could make it into the temple safely is to get safe passage from them."

I leaned over her shoulder to get a better look. "You said they don't like visitors. How are we going to get into the temple safely? I'm assuming they won't help us." Emfia stated. "They accept new members every 8 years. As luckily for us, this is the 8th year." Jess smiled at me.

I was worried. Although this cult would be accepting new members, I know the process to get in. Back when I really was Herobrine, I would come to visit the cult every once in a while. They honored me to no end, but their leader, Omega, was a shifty guy. One of the members warned me that Omega wanted to take my place one day. And that he would do anything to get there. At the time, I only laughed. I was an immortal! A mortal trying to take my place was ridiculous, but since 'Herobrine' isn't really around...

"The cult is called TCOH. We have to be there by tomorrow. That's when the incitation starts." Jess said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "They go to the temple every day to venerate. So once we get inside, we'll hide in the temple and wait for the cult to leave. Once they leave, we can summon Herobrine. Ok?"

Emfia nodded but I still felt worried. I had a bad feeling that there was going to be more ahead of us than just Jess' simple plan. I plastered a fake grin and nodded. Jess started walking through the woods again, pushing aside leaves and branches as we passed.

We trekked through the woods for a while. The sun had long disappeared before Jess allowed us to stop walking. Emfia plopped down on the ground and laid down.

"I can't feel my toes." She complained. I leaned up against a tree, panting ever so slightly. "Wimps." Jess muttered. She hadn't even broken a sweat. "How far away are we?" I asked. Jess pulled the map from her pocket. "Uh, about half a day. If we keep going, we'll make it to the TCOH building by sunrise."

Emfia groaned. "I need sleep before I can move another inch." I laughed but Jess' eyes hardened.

"Do you want to find Herobrine or not? Because if neither of you care, then I'll just go on my own and chop his head off." Her words cut me off mid-chuckle. I gulped. "You want to behead him?" Jess turned to me, arms folded over her chest. Her diamond sword swinging against her hip, looking menacing in the dim light.

"He beheaded my sister. Eye for an eye, no?" Emfia made a noise of discomfort, managing to sit up and stare at Jess. "But...he's an immortal!" She stammered, looking to me for help. I raised my hands as if in surrender. I couldn't say anything to change her mind.

"Look, Emfia, I know you have a crush on Herobrine, but he took _everything_ away from me. I will not let you get in my way of killing him. You do realize everything he's done, right? Do you understand the massive amounts of people he's killed? Do you understand the amount of pain he's caused? Do you understand that he took my family from me? He took your family from you, and yet, you still like him! I will never understand you, but understand this - I will kill him for everything he's done to me." Emfia's mouth fell open. I was shocked.

Jess was right. I was a monster. An immortal monster that my brother wanted to completely destroy. And I was that monster. I was that man. And I was going to forget all that I had done. I was going to forget who I was. And then I would become like Jess. Like Emfia. A mortal searching for something more.

An overwhelming amount of sadness washed over me. I looked at Jess. Her arms were folded with a look of determination on her face. Emfia was still on the ground, eyes watering with unshed tears.

_I have to tell them_ I thought. _I have too_.

**Author's Note:**

**I've started school again, so updates will be a little sparse. I won't forget about the story, I promise! Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!**

**Hugs and Hearts**

**-IHateCliffhangerz**


	11. Chapter 10- Good Boy!

**Disclaimer: There is some gore in this chapter. (Mention of blood and other such things).**

**Chapter 10- Good Boy!**

Just as I opened my mouth to speak, a rustle in the bushes stopped me.

Jess glanced over at Emfia, who whimpered. The blonde gave me a pointed look. She looked over at Emfia, then back to me, and then back to Emfia, as if saying _go shut her up_. I scrambled over to Emfia, pulling her to my chest.

While I silently consoled the auburn, Jess took out her sword and cautiously walked towards the shaking bush. "Come out, come out wherever you are." Jess taunted. The bush stopped shaking and out stepped a young man.

Emfia gasped. "Liam? Wha…how did you…what are you doing here?" "Liam? The one from the inn?" Jess growled as she turned to face Emfia, her eyes a dark gray. They were like storm clouds, ready to release the lightning. I let go of Emfia. "What is he doing here?"

Liam answered. "Emfia wouldn't help me on my quest, so I figured I might as well join hers." "Without asking? Are you insane?" Jess spit out. Liam shrugged. Emfia looked less than pleased with her friend's arrival. "I thought you had your own quest to go on. Why follow me?" Jess looked as though she wanted to slice both of them open. To avoid further conflict, I stepped between them.

"Emfia, Liam, you two can work this out. Jess, let's go hunt some dinner. We'll need food for tomorrow, right?" Jess snarled. She took a step towards Liam but I grabbed her arm. "We need dinner." I stated, dragging her away from the distressed Emfia and the confused Liam. I pulled her sword out of its sheath and handed it to her. Once her sword was in her hand she relaxed somewhat while I let out a sign of relief.

We started through the forest, the trees thick around us, shadowing us from the moonlight. The shadows moved around me, allowing me to melt into the shadows and I had done so many times before. Being Herobrine, being _myself_, was like riding a dragon. Thrilling, and an endless amount of fun. I had controlled the mobs that roam in the night, I created destruction and fear. It was who I am, who I _was_. But now, I was forgetting. And I think forgetting who I am, is like losing myself entirely.

Jess was tense and on edge, her hand gripping her sword so tightly her knuckles were turning white. "Jess, its fine." She turned to me, her eyes alight with anger.

"Fine? You think this is fine? We have a complete stranger following us and I -," she stuttered, "—we have a mission to carry out." A rabbit suddenly broke through the grass, staring innocently up at us. I had barely glanced over at the creature before a zombie tore through the trees and grabbed it. The rabbit desperately tried to free itself, but failed after the zombie swallowed it in one gulp.

This all took place in a matter of seconds. The zombie burped and then turned to us. Its eyes were pitch black and one of them was hanging from its socket. Its clothes were torn and dirty and pieces of guts and other body parts clung to the fabric. It cocked its head to one side, studying me.

It rumbled something incoherent, a mix between a growl and words. Jess turned to me, panic written all over her face. "Run," I mumbled, keeping my eyes on the creature. "But Steve…" "Go, I'll meet you back by Emfia and Liam. Now go!" Jess didn't hesitate. She turned on her heel and ran.

I drew out my sword, the iron ringing as it whipped through the air. The zombie rumbled something again. "Harobren?" It asked. I paused. "What did you say?" "Harobren." The zombie nodded at me. _What is 'harobren'?_ It then dawned on me. _Herobrine_.

I pointed at myself. "Herobrine?" The zombie gave me what seemed like a smile. I inched closer to the creature, my sword in front of me. The zombie then placed his arm across his chest, his hand covering his throat. It was the sign the mobs used to honor me whenever I would pass them by. So this monster, he recognized me. I lowered my sword and stood right in front of the zombie.

"Caden?" I whispered. The zombie almost lit up, waving his arms around everywhere. He pulled out the dangling eyeball and offered it to me. "No, no you keep it. It's yours." Caden was my 'assistant' back when I was still Herobrine. He managed all the boring stuff for me, like cleaning up the bodies that were in my way.

"Listen, you have to go back. It's not safe around me anymore." I whispered harshly, causing Caden to step away from me. "Go back home." He almost whimpered, but turned around. "Wait," I said, pulling on his shoulder. He looked thrilled that I had touched him and I quickly took my hand away. "What's wrong? Did you follow me here?" Caden grumbled. "Caden…" I warned, and he mumbled something about people who were becoming less afraid.

"Less afraid? What?" The monster just shrugged. "Steve?" Someone called out behind me. I glanced at Caden who was watching me. "Go hide. If I don't come back, go to the clan." I told him, before heading towards the voice.

Jess broke through the trees, her sword ready at her side. She glanced around me in confusion when she didn't see anything. "Where'd that zombie go?"

"I…uh killed him." I said. Jess raised her eyebrow. "Did you go back to Emfia and Liam?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Jess rolled her eyes. "They are still fighting. We have to leave soon if we want to make it to TCOH by sunrise." I quickly walked back to our makeshift campsite, Jess trailing behind me.

Emfia and Liam were still in a heated argument. "That's it!" Jess yelled. "Liam, I'm done with you and your shiftiness. Come along with us or leave us alone. And if you do come along with us, then know that I will not tolerate anything. Understood?" Liam grinned and nodded. Emfia crossed her arms, clearly unhappy. "Emfia, I don't know what's wrong with you and your friend but if you want to find Herobrine we need to go."

"Alright then, let's go. I'll explain the plan to you as we walk." Jess said to Liam. Emfia glanced at me, but I needed to talk to Caden. "You guys go ahead, I saw some potential dinner before. I think I'll snag that and catch up."

"Steve are you sure?" Emfia asked worry lacing her words. I patted her shoulder and nodded to Jess, who nodded back and starting walking. Liam trailed slightly behind her, Emfia on his other side.

I found Caden behind a tree. He came bounding over to me as if he was a puppy. I rolled my eyes. "Explain." I demanded. Caden rumbled to me in pieces of broken English and a lot of hand waving.

Apparently because the people hadn't seen Herobrine for a while, some of them assumed that he, _me_, had just gone. Some thought Notch played a hand in the matter (which he did) while others were convinced that I, Herobrine, was going to come back in a swirl of destruction. But the ones who thought I was gone had already become confident. I would have never allowed this if I still had my power. My job was to instill fear, make people afraid to leave their homes. And now, the complete opposite was happening.

"I want you to do something for me." I said to Caden and explained to him my plan. He grunted and nodded happily. "Now go, you have work to do." I shooed him away, and I went in search of an animal to bring back to the others.

I returned with a fat pig slung over my shoulder. Jess looked over at me and grinned. "No problems I assume?" She asked.

"None at all."

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I updated the Prologue so if you want to read that and give me some feedback on the new beginning, it would be greatly appreciated. **

**Hugs and Hearts**

**-IHateCliffhangerz**


	12. Chapter 11- Mysterious Man

**Chapter 11- Mysterious Man**

We walked for a while. Liam and Emfia constantly talked in a hush whisper to each other.

Jess and I had skinned the pig and roasted it when we stopped to take a break. As we munched on the food, Jess told us we were almost at TCOH.

Emfia grabbed Liam's gloved hand and squeezed. "I'm terrified. What if we die? I'm too young!" She cried into Liam's shoulder. Jess glowered at her, and I gently touched the blonde's shoulder.

I turned to Emfia. "You'll be with me. With Jess and Liam. We won't let anything happen to you. Right guys?" I looked at the others. "Yeah, yeah. Of course. We'll protect you." Liam answered, patting Emfia's head. Jess turned her head away and stood up.

"Let's go. No more breaks from now on." I put out the fire while the others grabbed the rest of our supplies. We walked on until I spotted an obsidian structure a little ways ahead of us. "Is that the temple?" I asked, pointing to it. Jess cracked a tiny smile and nodded. We kept walking until the 4 of us were standing in front of its entrance.

It was massive. At least 100 blocks high, it was built from obsidian and diamond. Intricate details were carved into the stone and tons of gems twinkled in the light. I had to admit, it was very impressive. I was proud to call it mine…er…Herobrine's.

Jess walked around it and waved us over. She pointed at cobblestone house ahead of us. "That's the cult building. We have to enter there and get initiated. Then once they go into the temple to pray, we'll hide out there and summon Herobrine later tonight, if all goes to plan. Everyone ready?"

Emfia sniffled, her lower lip quivering. She looked as though she was going to cry, but she took a deep breath and nodded. I took out my sword.

I looked at it sadly. The last time I used my sword to fight was when Luna found me. She was the only person I had met who knew who I was and it was almost a relief that someone understood who I was. But she left because I told her she couldn't protect herself, when, I was the one who put her in danger.

As I wondered where Luna was, Jess and Liam had gotten into an argument.

"Whoa, wait a second. Why are you fighting?" I said, pushing Jess back from Liam.

Jess' eyes were the color of storm clouds. "He doesn't want to come with us into the cult." "Why?" "He wants to 'wait' out here. I call bull. He'll ditch us or turn our true intentions into the cult leader." Emfia tugged on Liam's arm. He looked at her while she searched his eyes. "Liam would never betray us." She answered for him.

He coughed and glanced at Jess. "No, I wouldn't. I think I'll just get in your way." Jess glared at him. "Liam, you stay outside the temple. If you want to, try and get inside without killing yourself." I paused for a second. Since when did I want people to not try and get themselves killed? I was the one who killed!

"Steve? You ok?" Jess snapped her fingers in front of my face. I shook my head. What was I thinking about? "Oh, sorry. Jess, Emfia and I will go to the cult and get accepted. We will go into the temple and one of us will hopefully be able to let you in or you find us. Sound good?" Everyone nodded. "Great, let's go!" I started walking towards the cult house, Jess and Emfia trailing behind me.

Liam gave us thumbs up and entered the temple. Emfia turned around to watch her friend go, and I noticed that her eyes were wet with unshed tears. Jess took charge and led us to the door.

She took a deep breath and knocked once. She paused then knocked three times, and then six more times. The door opened and the 3 of us stepped inside a dimly lit hallway.

The floor and walls were made of spruce wood, illuminated only by a few redstone torches. There was a red carpet down the middle of the floor, leading to 2 people in pitch black robes. Hoods covered their faces, shadowing their faces so I couldn't make out any distinct features. The one to the left cleared their throat and spoke in a raspy voice.

"Go down the hall and turn right. Enter those doors and you shall find our leader."

Jess' hand wavered over her sword. Emfia didn't notice how tense Jess was or ignored her and gave a bright smile to the cloaked people. "Thanks!" She chirped, and skipped past them, turning right into the corridor,

Jess and I looked at each other. I shrugged. "It's probably just her way of coping with her terror." I whispered harshly as we carefully walked around them.

Emfia was already waiting for us in front of a set of iron doors. She looked up in awe at the carvings of Herobrine etched into the wood paneling on the sides. She pointed at one with a wavering finger. "Look," she almost whispered, pointing at a carving of Herobrine standing over a little girl. "It's your sister." The auburn croaked, looking at Jess. Jess walked over to the carving, gently running her fingers over the intricate details. She traced every line of her sister's figure, and I saw tears run down her cheeks.

The blonde turned to us, her eyes red and puffy. "I will get him. I will murder him for everything he has done to me." She whipped out her dagger, and slammed it into the wall; right on Herobrine's snarling face. Emfia jumped and I stepped back. Why was Herobrine so mean? Why couldn't he just disappear? I shook my head. Wait…I am Herobrine…no…I was Herobrine! Why couldn't I remember who I was? Notch's words echoed in my head. _If you really don't want more of your memories taken, then prove to me that you can be good. Not by the force of the curse, but of you own free will. _

_Brother, please!_ I pleaded raising my eyes to the ceiling almost as if I was looking at the heavens. _Don't let me forget who I was; don't let me forget who I am! PLEASE!_

There was no thunderclap, no flash or a bang to announce that he took my curse away. Emfia and Jess both looked at me with worry. "Are you okay, Steve? You've been zoning out a lot lately." Emfia questioned, her green eyes searching my pale blue ones. "I'm just…stressed. Let's go inside." I muttered, pushing open one of the doors.

The three of us stepped inside and we all gasped. The ceilings were as high as they could be. Wooden beams crossed the ceiling. A dull red carpet covered the floor while quartz pillars lined the room. At the far end of it all sat a throne made of obsidian mixed with gold, at the top a crown of fire. On the throne sat a man with a flaming sword leaning against the side.

He seemed to be around 18, with blonde hair and red eyes the color of blood. He was wearing a black cape with lapis sown into it, black shirt and pants underneath. The only thing off about him was his grey shoes, which were worn and dirty, unlike the rest of his attire. He lay lazily across the throne, his legs thrown over the side. Although he looked causal, there was an air of importance and prestige emitting from him.

He turned to look at us. "Welcome!" He boomed and as if on cue torches started to light along the walls. "Look," Jess mumbled, diverting her eyes to his hand, which was on fire.

"I assume you are here for initiation. I'm so glad! Come, come, join me!" He waved us over with a big grin. His hand no longer was on fire but Jess was looking at him like he was the ender dragon. Mystified and terrified at the same time.

We walked over to him, and I noticed that there were guards stationed around the room, dressed in dark robes like the ones we met in the hallway. They melted into the shadows and I don't think Jess or Emfia noticed. They both seemed to be in a trance, walking zombie-like to the throne. I stopped in the middle of the room. The girls walked on ahead of me and stopped in front of the man. "Master, we serve you." They chanted in unison.

He smiled pleasantly. "You've both passed." Jess and Emfia shook their heads, as if they just woke up from a nightmare. He looked at me and clicked his tongue. "You, however, did not follow my orders. Very interesting." He jumped down of the throne, grabbing the crown of fire and placing it on his head. He strolled over to me with his hands clasped behind his back.

I moved my hand over to my sword hilt, ready to strike when he looked me in the eye and said: "Steve." I blinked, wondering how he knew my name. He chuckled and it echoed throughout the big room. He snapped his fingers and two cloaked figures walked over, positioning themselves on either side of him.

"Take this man to my room. I have some private things to talk about with this one."

**Author's Note:**

**Oh snap! Who is this guy? Thank you so much for reading! This chapter was super fun to write and I can't wait to see where the next one goes! Don't forget to leave a review and a favorite! I love to see your comments!**

**Hugs and Hearts,**

**-IHateCliffhangerz**


	13. Chapter 12- Please

**Chapter 12- Please **

The cloaked figures grabbed my arms, one on either side of me. I looked at the man. "Is this really necessary?" I questioned, trying to pull my arm out of one of their iron grips. He chuckled. "Of course! It's just for you! Only the best treatment." He winked and turned around, facing Jess and Emfia.

Jess' arms were folded and her green eyes held an anger that burned holes in the man's cape. The cloaked figures were starting to drag me from the room but I fought, making myself a dead weight and trying to free myself from their grip. "We go with Steve." She declared her voice firm. Emfia stood next to the fiery blonde, her emerald eyes looking at me with worry. I tried again to free myself, but the cloaked figure to my left punched me in the stomach and I fell, groaning.

Emfia let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hand. Jess immediately reached for her sword, and the man just laughed. "Brother of yours?" He asked them, his cape swishing around his ankles as he stopped in front of them. Emfia opened her mouth but Jess coughed, catching Emfia off guard.

"Yes. And neither of us go anywhere without our brother. Where he goes, we go." She stated, resting her sword on the floor and shifting her weight. He smiled, and then frowned. "But you both have to get to your rooms and get your cloaks…wouldn't you like to do that first?" Even though he phrased it like a question, it was a command. And they both nodded. "No!" I yelled out, and the figure punched me again. I fell to my knees and watched as Jess and Emfia's eyes glazed over and walked over to a door slightly behind the throne. Two other cloaked figures waited for them, and they lead them away.

The man turned back around to me. "Already kneeling? What an honor!" I spit at him. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" He waved his hands around and the torches that lit the room went dark. I tried to use the sudden darkness to escape, but neither figure let go of me.

Suddenly, the man stood in front of me, lifting my chin up with his hand. His other hand was lit on fire, and it seemed as though he was playing with the orange flames in his hand. I remembered when I controlled fire. "I am Omega. The leader of TCOH. And you," he stopped, turning my head side-to-side. "You are something special." I pulled my head back from his grip.

"What did you do to my…sisters?" I growled. Omega smiled and snapped his fingers at the cloaked figures. Ignoring my question, he gestured to my captors. "This is Alexander and James. They will take care of any questions in my absence." "Absence? Meaning what? I'm a prisoner?" I snarled. Omega tilted his head. "I would say more like… restricted guest. Take him away boys." Alexander and James dragged me from the grand room. I struggled to get away in the hallway, to no avail.

We walked past several doors, none of them open. We turned down several hallways and they all looked the same to me. As we were going down one hallway, one of the doors opened and out stepped a young girl. She looked up at us, startled.

"Silver? What are you-"She stopped short, looking at me with surprise. Her eyes narrowed. "You." I couldn't understand at first why this young girl was glaring at me. Then I remembered. She was the one who stole bread from me in the town square, all those weeks ago. The tattered white dress and pale red eyes were the same as I remembered.

I twisted around to look at 'Silver', which happened to be the man to my left, Alexander. He gave me a sly grin, pulling his hood down to reveal his matching red eyes. I looked at James, whose hood was still up. James…where have I heard that name before? Then it occurred to me. Luna. The enderman hybrid. That day in the forest.

"How…?" I started but Alexander pulled me forward, making my stumble into James who shoved me back. "I'll talk to you later, Kit." He told his sister. She nodded and went down the hallway opposite of where we were headed. "You're both people I've run into before, when…why…how did this happen?" I finally stuttered out. Alexander grunted but continued walking, almost dragging me down the hallway. We stopped in front of a door, alike to all the others.

James opened the door and they hauled me inside.

This room was not as cozy as the main hall was. The walls were cobblestone, the floor stone. There was a lone chair in the corner, a table in the center and a dirty looking bed pushed against a wall. Alexander and James threw me onto the bed.

"We will be stationed outside this room until Master calls you to his. Food comes around every 6 hours. Enjoy your stay." James stated, snickering as he closed the door, locking me in my little prison room.

Hours passed. I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. At first, I tried to find a way out. There was one window in the room but it had iron bars over the glass and was too small for me to fit through. I tried breaking through the door, but it was made of iron and the only damage I wound up doing was hurting my shoulder.

I banged on the door. "I demand to speak with Omega!" The door didn't open, and by the time I actually stopped, my fists were bloody.

Ripping part of the sheets off to bind my hands, I lay on the dirty bed wondering how I even got myself into this situation. I was a god, an immortal! And because my….who was it again that put the curse on me? My brother! And because my brother took away my powers, he took away everything I had. I could no longer instill terror; I could no longer be that person. It saddened me more than I cared to admit. I was forgetting who I was, what I did to people. And I couldn't figure out what was worse, the fact that I was forgetting or the fact that I was accepting my new fate.

The door swung open and I immediately sat up. Omega strode in, Alexander and James on his heels.

"Now, let's have a chat, shall we? Come along." Omega stated, motioning to my captors. I noticed that a sword made of liquid fire was strapped to his side, the flames growing brighter when he spoke. Alexander and James grabbed my arms again and followed their master down the hall.

They had changed from the dark cloaks to chainmail armor with diamond sword strapped on their backs. I could know fully see James' face, knowing his leathery skin and amethyst eyes from that day in the forest. I tried to make conversation with either one of them but neither answered my questions.

We finally stopped in front of a door, carved with some more designs of Herobrine's deeds. Omega swung upon the doors to reveal his elegant bedchamber. A lush bed with a canopy overtop was in the center of the room, and the floor was made of quartz. Several carpets adorned the walls and floors, along with couches that lined the wall.

I tried to hold in my awe, but Omega noticed. "Beautiful, right?" His dark red eyes gleamed.

His room had several chambers, and my captors dragged me to the very last one to the right. The room was more like a torture chamber. Several weird looking objects were hooked up on the wall and there were 3 cages in the back of the room. I struggled harder this time as Alexander and James dragged me to a cage. "No! Let me go!" I yelled desperation in my voice. The last time I was in a cage, things did not work out well for me.

Omega gestured for my captors to leave. I almost didn't want them to go, because I felt like Mr. Fire wouldn't do anything harmful to me if they were around.

They closed the door, leaving me along with Omega. As much as I was trying not to show it, I was terrified. When I was Herobrine, some members had told me that Omega wanted to take over my place. I had laughed it off then, but now…

Omega paced my cage. He stood right in front of the bars, leaning in so I could see every detail of his face. "Want to have some real fun now _Herobrine_?"

**Author's Note:**

**Oh crap! I'm leaving you with a bit of a cliffhanger, now aren't I? As much as I don't like them, they are certainly fun to write! **

**Please leave a favorite and a review if you enjoyed! I really appreciate seeing what you have to say!**

**Hugs and Hearts**

**-IHateCliffhangerz**


End file.
